vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Glass Heart
This is Glass Heart's talk page, where you can send messages and comments to Glass Heart. *'Please sign and date your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~).' *'Put new text that relates to the old text's subject under that text.' *'Please maintain a neutral attitude'. *'Use descriptive headings'. *'When starting a new topic, please use a heading that allows me to easily identify your request.' CDT Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kaname Kuran page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cotton-chan (Talk) 23:33, 22 February 2012 Re:Images Oh... Umm... Hii~ Wait, I am so confused and all by the messages you gave. And and and... um.. I practically understand the "illegal" and "legal" stuff but I get nothing about the manga stuff and romanji (or is it romangi??) thingni. Sorry for my dumbness as I am still only a student ( who has an "okay" result ). Other than that, I also have no idea what is it about and Level 2 heading and title Liscening. Anyway, thank you for the advice about liscening and stuff. I know I am still blur about those stuff but I will try my best. Stay cool~! :)) Your Sincerely, Lydia-chan 10:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo~ Guess who? It's me again, Lydia, (obviously -.- ) Anyway, I understand ur last message. And I have trouble with this " About a Level 2 Heading, when you edit an article page (in this case, files for images) there should be a section at the top-left section of the page that has different square-like button symbols. There is also one that shows a''' large, bold, capital A letter. '''" The problem is I cannot find it. There's on a large, bold capital "B" instead of "A" . Can you please kind enough to tell me which on is it? UUmmm... okay.... wait am I putting in at the bottom of the page or image or article or wtv?? Lydia-chan 06:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Glass ~~The Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez~~ Hi Glass, you have a very nice and creative profile also can I ask you what was the picture you told me to edit because you were testing me that is all ,kay? --Dynasty101Warriors 04:46, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help Hi there! You'll be pleased to know I've left a note on the vandalism report page, and they have blocked the user, if you wish to read the report you can find it here (http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism#Vampire_Knight_Vandalism) AliceOfDarkness 17:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see, and your welcome ;) Also, if at any point it happens again with anyone else, then feel free to ask me for help :) AliceOfDarkness 17:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re.Moving Pages Sorry about doing that. How could I be that stupid?! Please accept my apology! Best Wishes, Ethania621 Images/Image Policy im so sorry i didnt mean to cause you trouble, im new to wikia and didnt know wont happen again. again sorry fanart is art drawn by others correct? and does that include my page? like the pic of Ruka on my talk? Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) like the one of Sara and Takuma i posted a few hours ago would that be considered fanart? Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) alright sorry bout that ill start cleaning up now Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) one last question, should i get rid of the wallpaper i posted? Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:10, May 1, 2012 (UTC) could i ask y that is though, we cant post fanart on articles? Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) there is alot of good fanart. (seein it dissapear in the 2000 so pics) couldnt we make a gallery for fanart? i might... but if i do, why dont you think it would be a good idea? Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:48, May 1, 2012 (UTC) true... ill think about it, chances are that i wont post/start anything Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hunters Association hi umm some people on vampire knight hunters assocition page r role playing when its meant to be comments on the vampire knight anime/manga. thanks :D .:~*Hello*~:. Hello, Glass Heart. I am CrymsonShokwave. I recieved your message and I want to say thank you. Hope you have a good day. <(^u^)>~* CrymsonShokwave 04:05, May 7, 2012 (UTC) signature Hey Glass !!, I have a question , how we make a signature like yours ?, please help me !!!... It's totally hard !, please !!! --Yuuka juvia 08:14, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! :D Hi Glass Heart. Just giving a greeting since I'm new to this wikia. Lol, Vampire Knight has been a manga I've loved to hate in the past, and hate to love. XD That's because there were so many twists and turns in this story and so many unanswered questions when Yuuki was revealed to be a vampire that I nearly drove myself insane thinking about it so much. That's why everytime I'd read up to the point where it'd be too intense, I would take like a 3 month break from reading any new chapter. I have always been a Zeki shipper. Hehe. But honestly speaking, if I were to choose either Zero or Kaname (if I had the choice, lol), I don't think I would choose either. That's cause I have trouble knowing each guy I would be more compatiable with. well, hope to see you around! Applegirl 03:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey I got your message. =] Yeah, I was wondering if there were admins on this wikia. I will say I might contribute if needed but my knowledge on some things are a bit shakey, lol, so I guess I will have to read a lot more of the manga before I add anything to the summaries. Do you guys have picture galleries, and if so, how do you add pictures? Is it a separate page for each character? Applegirl 16:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, could you explain to me, then, what is proper licensing? I'm unsure about that, and I definitely don't want to end up adding a picture that can't be used on other websites... Applegirl 23:20, May 26, 2012 (UTC) So, then, where would I put the name of licenser of the picture? And would I usually put the name of the company who released the photo--like you said with the VK anime company? Applegirl 16:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) What would detonate a photo belonging to the public domain? Applegirl 20:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I have another question. :D How many other admins are on this wikia besides you? Applegirl 20:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm Done and again!!! I'm done with the test Glass!!!Just tell me if I did something wrong I'll just fix it as soon as possible,okay? If you forgot the link then go here Glass --Dynasty101Warriors 06:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Glass I already placed the FUR all I know some one deleted it the last time I checked and I'll rewrite now,okay? --Dynasty101Warriors 06:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Anyway, thank you for telling me. I only started editing wiki and Vampire Knight Wiki is my first ever in my life. Thank you so much for your advices. But, seriously, I am still learning okay? And what's up with the "silly mistakes"? Nobody taught me to edit stuff on wiki. And other than that, if it is hassling for the admins, I am very sorry because nobody tell me this. And, can't you at least be more friendly? You are all like talking to me like I am some kind of idiot. I apologise if you are offended, but that's how I feel. And I am being straightforward right now. Wish you have a nice day. Lydia-chan 03:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Advertisement Well, for english we have to come up with a advertising for a healthy beverage, like a juice or green tea. My group have come up with a couple of ideas but i don't think we will put them for show, it for a advertising, in english, would you have any ideas? that would me? thank u if you could help? Chat ^^^^^^^^ hi glass! why weren't you there in the chat room yesterday?' btw have you seen any of the vampire knight amvs? i have seen this dymite one and it show zero on floor when the song goes "i hit the floor cause thats my plans plans plans" Hello Hello, Thanks for the message and for being to kind to me. I hope we become good friends and talk to eachother. You have a very nice personalitly and you are very kind. I am kinda like Zero kind and mean. I love to rolplay on facebook and hope we can become friends. 00metalmaster00 19:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC)0 0metalmaster00 Sure and still thanks!00metalmaster00 20:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC)00metalmaster00 Hello thanks for this hot welcome, and if I need any help I will ask you /* hello, my name is Cora*/ hello!~ nice to meet you! i just wanted to say hi, and i will come to you for any questions i have! ^^ haha see you around when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 19:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Blog OI! glass heart i replied back on the loose the bloody attitude post i did and goodbye from me cuz ur gonna permo blocked for what i said but it is the truth before you say its a lie! ok im having a tough time and stuff that is why i used stuff like that on my comment backVamp knight addict (talk) 22:44, July 17, 2012 (UTC)vamp knight addict